This invention relates to a device for holding a flashlight securely and for also clamping the flashlight with its holder onto a tubular shaped member such as a bicycle handlebar, backpacking frame, etc. The invention is primarily intended for use with a miniature, hand held flashlight of the type described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,577,263, U.S. Pat. No. 4,658,336 or U.S. Pat. No. 4,656,565.
Hand held flashlights of various sizes, shapes, and containing various feature are well known. It is also well known that bicycles may be equipped with lights for use in night time cycling. It would therefore be highly desireable to provide a clamp assembly by which a flashlight could be secured to the handlebars of a bicycle. Such a clamp assembly should be economical to manufacture and be readily adjustable. It would also be desireable to provide an assembly which has an adjustable mounting for a flashlight for use on other support structures. Such an assembly is described herein.